From Death to Speed: A Flash Digimon Fanfiction
by Snakeeyes101
Summary: Tai is killed and is mourned over by his partners. But Gennai gives him a second chance at life. But it will hurt him to not be able to tell his family and friends that he is back. Follow along as Tai uses the GSD matrix to fight a new evil and protect his friends... all while keeping his identity secret...


**From death to speed… a digimon flash fanfiction**

I don't own anything so plz dont sue

It was a dark day in Odaiba, Japan and no one from the digidestined were feeling like going out into the real world. They had locked themselves away from humans and from there families. They hid in there rooms, feeling responsible for what they had done. Kari sat there and stared at Tai's goggles, which were cracked and broken. She thought back to that fateful day. The day the leader of the digidestined died…

 _Flashback_

" _Trump Sword!" yelled Piedmon as he launched his attack at Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon._

 _Tai ran and grabbed his sister._

" _Kari" he said "you have to get out of here"_

" _But what about you?" she asked with worry._

" _I'll be fine" he said. "Just go!"_

 _Kari ran with the others who also were told by him to run. Matt wanted to stay but he was forced by Tai to take MetalGarurumon and run. Tai watched as he held a device in his hand._

' _This better work' Tai hoped as he threw the object in the air._

" _Gate of Destiny!" he yelled as it slowly opened to show the black hole that would soon seal Piedmons fate._

 _As Piedmon was slowly dragged into it he fired one last trump sword at Tai. Tai dodged all of them. Except one. Tai stared down in horror as a sword went straight through his stomach. Then everything faded into black very slowly. The last thing he saw was Wargreymon being slowly deleted as the bearer of courage died right in front of him._

 _Everyone waited to see if Tai would come towards them on the horizon in victory. It was an hour later when they realized something wrong had taken place. Matt declared that they should go look for him. When they arrived at Piedmon's palace, Matt dropped to his knees in horror. He saw, in front of him, his best friend, dead with a sword through his body._

 _The digidestined all mourned at the lose of their leader. They buried him in the digital world with a memorial. Kari and Mimi were the only ones who visited his grave. Kari was the one who did the most._

 _That was 5 years ago._

 _Now Kari and the other new digidestined were in highschool and the others graduating college._

 _End of Flashback_

Kari slowly stared at his goggles remember how she wouldn't stop crying until about a week after his death. She put them on her desk and decided to go have dinner. Her parents had been very saddened as well by this and rarely ever talked to Kari about how she felt.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the digital world.**

"Tai" a voice called out. "Tai, Tai!".

Tai lifted his head as if he woke up. He was in a very dark room with no doors or windows. There was a dark presence around him.

"Where am I" he asked himself before snapping as he remembered what had happened before. He felt his stomach but to his surprise there was no sword impaled through him.

"Glad to see you're awake" a voice said from a shadow.

"It can't be" he said to himself in shock as he heard the voice.

The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"Gennai!?" he yelled.

"In person"

"Where are we" Tai asked as he circled around scanning the room.

"Your conscious" he said. Tai stared at him like a dog staring at a human's food.

"My what?" he asked in disbelief.

Gennia laughed as if he knew Tai would react that way. "We are inside your mind Tai."

"Why?" Tai asked still trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Because Tai… you're dead."

Tai stood there remember what all had happened.

Gennai continued, "And the world needs a new hero. Both worlds need a new hero."

Tai stood there for a sec before slumping his head.

"How? I saw Wargreymon deleted before my very eyes before I died. How am I supposed to save the world if the very thing that helps me do it is gone? I'm dead not to mention."

"That's why I am here" said Gennai "to give you this". A mysterious object floated into Gennai's hand. It was white and gold and had a circular shape to it. Tai stood there in confusion.

"What is it?" Tai asked as he stared at it.

"This right here" said Gennai, "is the GSD Matrix. It gives all those who are accepted by it the ability to travel at speeds men and digimon only dream of."

Tai was still staring at when he asked "What do you mean accepted?"

Gennai looked at it and said "It only accepts those who have done something beyond courageous in their lives. You, Tai, saved your friends so that you would only suffer and not them. That is something the Matrix would consider beyond its standards."

Tai stood there trying to take in what Gennai was saying. Back from the dead? Speed? Hero? Tai hesitated at the thought but then thought about his friends. How they would be so happy to see someone that they had held close to them come back after being dead for so long.

"But there is a problem if you take the matrix" Gennai said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you are to take up this Matrix you must hide your true identity of who you are until the Matrix deems you worthy of revealing yourself."

Tai stood there, deeply saddened buy what Gennai had said but knew it would be better than never seeing them again.

"Fine. I'll take the Matrix" Tai said.

Gennai smiled

"I'm glad to hear that" he said "but first you must know some things about it before you take off. Number 1- the suit is psychic so that means if you say in your mind that you want the suit on the suit will automatically put itself on for you. Number 2 is that it will generate a new pair of clothes for you each day. Number 3- I rented you an apartment and paid off the rent for 5 years so you shouldn't have to worry about some place to stay. And with your speed you could just take food as you please. I know you hate stealing but that is your only option for now. Finally, I am going to age you by 5 years so nobody catches on and you are in the same time as them. Did you follow that?

Tai stood there processing everything. "Pretty sure I did".

"Good" he said with a smile. "If you have any questions here's my number". Gennai handed him a piece of paper.

All of a sudden the Matrix latched on to Tai's chest and built itself into his armor. Then Tai heard a voice.

"Hello there Taichi" it said.

'Who's there?' Tai thought.

"It is I, GSD"

'So I get you as my co-pilot huh?'

"Seems so" he said in delight.

Gennai watched him when suddenly a portal open in front of Tai.

"Welp, time to go!" he chuckled as he kicked him from behind and watched as he fell into the portal.

 **Sometime later…**

Tai could feel his head pounding as he came to. He stood up and quickly observed everything around him. Then in came to him in a flash. He realized that in all his dreams he was in the place he never thought he would return to.

He was in Odaiba, Japan

He was home.


End file.
